Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150306202853/@comment-24796133-20150306214805
I'm surprised to see her here, for a second I think I'm hallucinating, but she doesn't hesitate to come up and give me a hug. Even at that I'm pretty surprised. I'm not exactly the kind of person who people hug. She smiles and I see the remains of her injuries. She has a few bruised patches on her arms and she carries a limp. I feel properly guilty now. "Hi Will, I didn't expect to see you here, they told me you'd left." She says. "I was gone until earlier today. Everything seems to have gone to crap." I reply, "Look, I just wanna say sorry, it's my fault you had to go through this." She just smiles at this. "It gave me an excuse to get some downtime. It wasn't your fault, it was that mutant, the speedy one. Did you get him after that?" "You could say that..." I say. No doubt she'll be told soon so I don't bother explaining. "Were you called up here for Cross?" She nods. "Supposed to be getting my breifing now." "Have fun, I doubt he's happy after this weird shutdown." I say, "Oh, have you seen Jacob yet?" She looks away, a beam on her face. "Not yet, don't tell him." "I don't intend to, see you soon." I say, getting into the lift. How unaware she is. I have a feeling she'll be a lot more down after she gets the briefing. I wonder what she and the others made of the shutdown. I doubt Cross will tell us everything, we only know what we need to know after all, unless you're curious like me. I head down to our floor and walk down the corridor, opening up the door to my old room. I haven't used this place in over four weeks, it sort of feels like home though. I suddenly hear a bang on the door to the toilet. "OI! Whoever is there open the bloody door!" Jacob's voice. All of the doors must have locked, and he got stuck in the toilet. I can't shower room. I can't help but crack a smile, what an idiot. I hit the lock release on the wall and move to barge the door open. "STOP!" Jacob shouts and I pause. "What's the freaking problem?" I ask. "Think about it Will." Jacob sighs. Oh yeah... "Get a move on dumbass." I say to him. "Wait, I need you a sec." Jacob says. What on earth does he mean? "What for?" I say. "I may have forgotten to get a towel..." Jacob says quietly. Oh my god... "You are an utter idiot..." I whisper as I chuck in a towel. "All part of the humor!" He shouts as I close the door. "Your humor is gonna make me kill you one day..." I mutter, sitting down on my bed. At that moment Kat walks into our room. "Is Jacob here too?" She asks, sitting down on his bed. Jacob sticks his head out around the door, the towel fastened around his waist, hanging down over his knees. "Someone say my name?" He says in a weird vocie, trying to be funny. Neither me or Kat laugh. "Sit down Jacob, this part isn't gonna be funny." Kat says. "Killjoys" Jacob whispers as he comes and plonks himself down next to me. "Why so serious?" He asks, impersonating the Joker. "I'm telling you what happened in Mecca where people got killed, funny huh?" Kat says, snapping at Jacob. Finally he shuts up and listens. "We got your message in time, and Cross sent me, Leo, Chucky and Casper in to try and stop any attacks, like we could stop any big force. When we got there, me and Leo took one side, Casper and Chucky the other. We tried searching for any activity but drew a blank for most of the time. But we ran into one group, there were three of them, and one of them was strapped up with bombs. They were using freaking suicide bombers..." She stops talking a second before carrying on, breathing heavily. "We knocked them out and threw the bombs away, but the next one we ran into was strong. She looked like she had telekinesis, or maybe antigravity, it was hard to tell. Either way she was strong enough to get away from us. Then the bombs went off... I don't even want to remember it, I saw some pretty nasty things, and a lot of people died. There were just too many of them. We met up with Casper and Chucky after, but they said they hadn't run into anyone. They seemed in a daze almost, it was strange. Basically we screwed up, and a lot of people paid the price cos of it. Quantum should have sent more people, we have enough. God knows why they went for Mecca, they look like they're just tearing down the world one step at a time." We sit silently for a second, before Jacob breaks the silence. "We've seen Pluto, the bastard is strong but he isn't gonna make it next time I see him... freaking suicide bombers, thaat ain't right..." "No, it isn't." I say, "So we find him and kill him." Kat nods. "We'll train together, make a unit, then we'll find him."